Fibbage (series)
Fibbage is a series of games created by Jackbox Games, and almost all of them have been featured in The Jackbox Party Pack ''series. Fibbage ''Fibbage was released for Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, and Amazon Fire in 2014. The game supports up to eight players, each using a mobile device. Each game is split into three rounds: two normal rounds with several questions, and a final round with only one. Each question begins with one player selecting a category. Every question consists of an unusual fact with a missing word or phrase. Each player makes up a fake answer using their mobile device. Afterwards, the real answer and all of the lies are displayed randomly on-screen. Players must then choose what they think the right answer is. Points are awarded to whomever successfully picks the correct answer, as well as to anybody who fools the other players with their lies. In the first round, 1000 points are given for finding the true answer, and 500 points are given for every person fooled by a particular lie. If a player selects a lie provided by the game (usually when a player does not put in a lie), they will lose 500 points. In Round 2, points are doubled (2000 for the truth, 1000 for lies), and in the Final Fibbage, points are tripled (3000 for the truth, 1500 for lies). The player with the most points after the three rounds wins. Players may also pick whatever lies they liked after choosing an answer. These "likes" are tallied throughout the game, and the player with the most is given the "Thumbs Cup" at the end of the game. Should a player input the truth as their lie, the game will not let them submit, deeming the input "too similar to the truth." For a list of Fibbage questions, click this link. Fibbage XL Fibbage XL contains all the questions from Fibbage, plus new questions that makes this game 50% bigger than the original Fibbage. Fibbage XL was featured in The Jackbox Party Pack. For a list of Fibbage XL questions, click this link. Fibbage 2 Fibbage 2 was featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 2. It plays largely the same as the first, with the exception that an audience may play as well. The audience is allowed to pick which answer they think is true. They can also "like" players' lies. For a list of Fibbage 2 questions, click this link. Fibbage 3 Fibbage 3 is a game in The Jackbox Party Pack 4. Unlike the other two entries, 3'' has a 60's/70's-inspired aesthetic, complete with psychedelic colors, old-timey TV transitions, and player icons of flowers with eyes. In the pack's main menu, the game is represented as a vinyl record. ''3 comes with a feature that lets the audience vote on a lie that will be used as a choice, along with the players' lies. For the first time the "likes" now provide points with 5 - 15 points depending on the round. Fibbage: Enough About You Fibbage: Enough About You is a version of Fibbage 3 found in The Jackbox Party Pack 4. It retains the same art style and base gameplay. In this version, there are two rounds. The first round begins with each player truthfully answering one question. Each question is then posed to the other players, who make up lies and find the truth as usual. Scoring is the same in this round, with the addition of a 1000-point reputation bonus awarded to the question's subject for every person that finds the truth. The second round has every player write one truth and one lie about themselves. Each pair is then offered to the other players. The subject will receive 250 points for every player they fool, while those that find the truth are awarded 500 points.